In the Beginning
by RubbleStrength
Summary: The Force was peace. He needed it. Perhaps being here wasn't all bad after all. If he could learn it, master it... then he could be at peace. (No warnings)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Just borrowing for a bit.**

 **A/N This is my first Star Wars story, so I'm sorry if it's a little out of character. It's my own take on the beginning of Luke's training of Kylo Ren. (Ben Solo)**

"Pay attention to where you are..."

Brown eyes shifted, looking from the floor, to the man before him. "I am."

"I know you'd rather be somewhere else..."

"I wanna go home. Did I make Mommy and Daddy angry?"

"No, no. They just want to do what's best for you. Now, focus on the energy around you..."

"I don't want to!" The child slammed a fist against the wall of the large room.

Blue eyes darkened. He was so angry, and only a child. Anger led down a dark path... He knew it all too well. "Ben, you know that anger..."

"Leads to the dark side, Uncle Luke, I know. You say that all the time!" He crossed his arms and glared across the room, refusing to look at Luke.

Luke shook his head and sighed. Was this how he himself had seemed to Yoda and Obi Wan? He hoped not, mentally thinking an apology to them, wherever they might be. "Come on, let's try again. Focus on the Force-the life around you. Close your eyes... Sight is a distraction."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, then sneaked one open and peered up at Luke.

"Both eyes," Luke laughed. Both eyes closed again. Silence finally took its place in the room and Luke couldn't help but take a relieved breath. It had taken an hour just to get Han's kid to focus. He'd have to get on his friend's case about that. Unless his sister had been spoiling Ben. He wouldn't put it past her. After all... Ben was an only child, and Leia loved him very much. "Listen to the air around you... the life of everything."

Ben could hear it. He heard it all the time... it was a buzz, or a hum. Like someone always breathing, constant and steady. He didn't get why he had to close his eyes to hear what he already heard. He figured Luke just wanted him to admit he heard it. "There's a hum."

"Yes... Focus on it."

Ben sighed and-quite dramatically-threw his arms out, then let them fall back to his sides. Still, he didn't open his eyes, and he did focus. The hum was comforting and warm, like a good dream. If he stayed in the hum, perhaps he would wake up at home. He wanted to be home. The hum grew louder and smoother, like a song.

"Now try to lift the book from my hand."

Instantly Ben reached forward to take it.

"Not with your hands, Ben. With the Force. Reach out with your mind."

Ben frowned and found his way back to the song, the quiet hum. He found himself asking it to make the book move. Like asking to be given something he couldn't reach. And like always, he wasn't denied his request. As though an invisible person was granting his wish, the book lifted from Luke's hand. Ben stared blankly, as though it didn't hit him. Then, with a surprised gasp, the book dropped onto the floor with a thud.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Luke asked with the slightest smile.

Ben shrugged. "Guess not." He stared at the book again, listening for the hum... then he willed the book to move, waiting for the sound of the hum to shift before 'asking' the book to move. It shifted, but barely hovered over the ground. It was hard to focus on the hum, the book, and whatever Luke was saying. He frowned. It was getting harder and harder, and it was frustrating. He put one hand forward, as though to pick it up, and surprisingly enough, the book jumped into his hand. "I did it!" The frustration left, replaced with thrill and pleasure. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

"So you did. Come on. Bring the book with you. I'll need it later."

Ben kept the book and followed after Luke. "Uncle Luke, where're we going?"

"To call your parents and let them know you're doing well."

Ben stayed silent. Once they left the room, he paused to look back. Holding a hand toward the door, he closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar sound. With the emotions tearing though his head, he let them all rush into the song, and suddenly, a crashing sound brought his attention back to reality. He'd slammed the door shut, and the force of it had shaken a mirror off the wall, shattering it.

Luke turned, staring in slight shock. "A jedi never uses their power in anger."

"I know... I didn't mean to!"

"Find some way to be at peace."

Ben stared for a moment. "I'll try." He had. The Force was peace. He needed it. Perhaps being here wasn't all bad after all... if he could learn it, master it... then he could be at peace. All he knew was, it was already with him, but he needed more. It was comforting. Somehow the Force made up for his fears of abandonment. When It was there, his fear wasn't. The stronger It was with him, the stronger he was as a person... and that was something he wanted.

 **To anyone who read all the way to the end, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
